Field
The described technology relates to an energy conversion device using liquid, more particularly, to an energy conversion device converting the mechanical energy generated by the flow of a liquid into an electrical energy.
Description of the Related Technology
The energy conversion technologies of the prior art for converting mechanical energy into electrical energy use a principle that electrical capacitance is created in the electrode under a dielectric material by varying the contact surface of a liquid metal which is in contact with a dielectric material in accordance with the flow of time.
A method and a device for converting energy using a fluid of the prior art is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,898,096.
In the energy conversion device of the prior art using a fluid, an electrode having a predetermined pattern is formed on the wall having the shape of a thin and long channel, and a dielectric material layer is formed above the electrode. Then, a small waterdrop-like conductive liquid and a non-conductive liquid are injected into the channel, and the conductive liquid is depolarized by applying a voltage from an external power source to such waterdrop-like conductive liquid.
At this state, when a physical pressure is applied to a predetermined portion (not shown) which is connected to the channel the depolarized waterdrop-like conductive liquid is moved along the channel, and during this process, the contact surface of the multiple electrodes, which is formed with a consistent pattern, with the moving multiple conductive liquid drop is continuously changing with time, and as a result, an electrical energy is generated due to the electrical capacitance change.
However, a method and a device of the prior art for converting energy using a fluid have various problems for commercialization.
First, since the reversible movement, wherein a drop-like liquid metal which has been moved inside the narrow and thin channel returns back to its original position when the external force is removed, is difficult, there is a limitation in that a separate lubricating layer is required and an inoperable condition happens due to the easy occurrence of channel blocking phenomenon.
Moreover, since the method and the device of the prior art for converting energy using a fluid adopt a narrow and thin channel structure, the two facing electrodes must be patterned in a predetermined shape on the channel wall making the device configuration complicated due to such a structure, and the size of the module generating electrical energy becomes large, and there has been many limitations in mass production or cost reduction.
In addition, as for other problems, using a liquid metal such as mercury or galinstan is harmful to the human body and the environment, and there is a limitation in that a separate external power must be applied for depolarizing such a conductive liquid.
Further, the method and the device of the prior art for converting energy using a fluid have problems in that the reversible movements in the channel structure must be continuously implemented, and the control is difficult since two different kinds of immiscible liquids must be used.